Mistletoe
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: La nieve seguía cayendo. Chico Bestia compró un vaso de té y se lo dio Raven. La joven enarcó una ceja -¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó. El chico sonrió –Es navidad Rae, es época para dar y recibir…- explicó. La empática le regaló una sonrisa –Gracias…- Pequeño One-shot


Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer este one-shot basado en una canción del mismo nombre que el fic. Espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Obviamente, la serie Teen Titans no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Mistletoe***<strong>_

Nevaba suavemente en Jump City, la nieve cubría lo que en primavera hubiese sido pasto, niños y niñas de distintas edades hacían muñecos, ángeles y figuras de nieve mientras los adultos los contemplaban con una sonrisa, adolescentes patinaban en un pequeño lago congelado y hablaban de sus planes, todos gozando de las festividades de Diciembre…

O casi todos.

-Aun no se como dejé que me arrastraras a esto…- susurró Raven con su típica monotonía

-¡Vamos, Rae!- dijo Chico Bestia con entusiasmo –Adornar la Torre es divertido- agregó con una sonrisa

La joven de mirada amatista rodó los ojos –Si tú lo dices…-

-Sabes que lo es… Además… ¿Qué mejor que ir conmigo?- dijo el meta morfo con una sonrisa. Con el paso del tiempo, en su interior comenzaban a despertar bellos sentimientos hacia la peli-violácea

La chica volvió a rodar los ojos. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, siempre que estaba con el chico de ojos verdes se sentía bien. Sus sentimientos por el joven cambiante iban creciendo cada vez más, pero no lo confesaba por temor al rechazo.

El joven de piel verde tomó la mano de la empática y la llevó al supermercado

Una agradable corriente eléctrica se hizo presente entre los dos mientras caminaban lentamente

Ambos titanes entraron a la tienda departamental y Chico Bestia comenzó a buscar adornos adecuados para su hogar mientras Raven lo observaba. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó por sus labios al ver el entusiasmo del chico y la alegría en su rostro

Estrellas, listones, galletas de jengibre, pequeños pinos, esferas, muñecos de nieve y más cosas se iban acumulando en el pequeño carrito de supermercado.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas fijó su vista en un pequeño objeto ubicado en lo alto de un estante

-Rae…- habló el joven con una sonrisa

-Dime…- dijo la chica mitad demonio mientras dejaba algunas series de luces en el carrito

-¿Podrías pasarme eso?- dijo Chico Bestia señalando el objeto que había visto

Raven no se molestó en ir por el, con su magia puso el objeto en el carrito.

El joven cambiante fue a pagar por los adornos sin quitar la sonrisa. Después, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia su dulce hogar.

La nieve seguía cayendo. Chico Bestia compró un vaso de té y se lo dio Raven

La joven enarcó una ceja -¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó

El chico sonrió –Es navidad Rae, es época para dar y recibir…- explicó

La empática le regaló una sonrisa –Gracias…-

El joven de piel verde se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de gorros, bufandas, etc. Corrió a tomar uno rojo y se lo colocó a Raven

-Te ves bien…- dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa divertida

-A mi no me gusta…- replicó la chica mita demonio

Chico Bestia le quitó el gorro y continuó mirando los productos. Escogió una bella bufanda en color violeta

-Toma…- dijo el joven ofreciéndole la prenda a la chica de ojos amatistas

Raven lo miró sorprendida -¿Es enserio?- preguntó recelosa

-Por supuesto…- respondió el meta morfo

-Gracias…- dijo la chica tomando la prenda

Chico Bestia le regaló una sonrisa y el corazón de Raven se aceleró

* * *

><p>Después de algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la Torre<p>

-¡Han vuelto amigos! ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó amablemente Starfire al recibirlos. Preparaba masa para hacer galletas

-Muy bien- respondió el chico meta morfo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos Cyborg y Robin, para ayudarles a acomodar el árbol de navidad que habían puesto hace unos días

-Mejor amiga Raven, ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocar las esferas y los adornos?- preguntó la tamaraneana mientras colocaba el horno a cierta temperatura

-¿Seguiste la receta al pie de la letra?- preguntó la chica de ojos amatistas enarcando una ceja

-¡Si!- dijo una entusiasta Starfire –Ahora no me equivoqué…- agregó sonriendo

Raven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Muy bien, comencemos…-

Los cinco titanes hicieron un excelente trabajo en la decoración y como gran equipo, acabaron pronto

-Bien todo listo…- habló Cyborg con una sonrisa –Iré a arreglarme, no quiero que me encuentren todo desalineado…-

-Raven, hay que ir a arreglarnos- dijo la joven alienígena mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amiga y la llevaba a rastras a su habitación.

Chico Bestia se quedó viendo como sus dos compañeras se alejaban. Después dirigió su vista a un punto de la Torre

-Pronto llegarán los otros titanes, deberías ir arreglarte- dijo el líder de los titanes mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación

El joven cambiante sonrió, tomó el objeto que había atraído su atención en el supermercado. Convertido en un ave, lo colocó en una parte alta…

* * *

><p>Algunos minutos después...<p>

-Te ves hermosa, amiga Raven- halagó Starfire mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. La pelirroja usaba un vestido rojo, con escote estilo corazón, le llegaba a medio muslo

-Tú te ves bellísima, Star…- dijo la joven mitad demonio. Ella traía puesto un vestido strapless, color violeta, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla.

-Gracias, vamos con nuestros amigos…- dijo la joven de ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación

Raven miró la bufanda que Chico Bestia le había comprado. La tomó con una sonrisa y la colocó alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

><p>Los tres miembros restantes del equipo recibían a sus invitados. Los tres chicos usaban smoking, lucían realmente atractivos.<p>

Cyborg recibía con alegría a los Titanes del Este, pero saludó con mayor entusiasmo a Abeja, Robin les ofrecía algo de beber mientras su novia ofrecía las galletas que había preparado.

-Starfire… ¿Es cierto…- habló Más

-… qué estás saliendo con Robin?- continuó Menos

La tamaraneana asintió con una bella sonrisa – ¡SÍ! ¿No es glorioso?- dijo mientras los pequeños gemelos y Speedy suspiraban derrotados. El chico maravilla sonrió

-Me alegra oír eso…- dijo Kid Flash quien había llegado con Jinx. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos

El joven de piel verde estaba sentado un poco alejado de los demás titanes, esperando a cierta persona

-Oye Bestita…- habló el chico mitad robot con una sonrisa -¿Podrías ir por Raven?- preguntó

-Claro…- dijo el chico meta morfo con una sonrisa. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al pasillo, sin embargo se encontró con la joven de ojos amatistas. Quedó sorprendido con lo bella que se veía la chica y se sonrojó un poco. Raven lo miró y se sonrojó igualmente.

Los corazones de los dos comenzaban a acelerarse por cada segundo que pasaba

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la joven tamaraneana señalando el objeto que había colocado Chico Bestia con anterioridad

-Es muérdago…- respondió Jinx con una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba a la joven empática y al chico de ojos esmeraldas

-¿Ya saben lo que significa?- habló Aqualad con una sonrisa

Chico Bestia sonrió para sus adentros

-Creo que ciertas personitas deben darse un beso…- dijo Abeja sonriendo

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar la chica mitad demonio

-Es la tradición….- dijo Cyborg concordando con la morena

-Sólo es un beso, Rae…- dijo el joven cambiante con una sonrisa nerviosa

-De acuerdo…- dijo Raven suspirando mientras sentía cosquillas en su estómago

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Hicieron presión suavemente mientras una sensación agradable recorría sus cuerpos. Por unos segundos se olvidaron que había más personas. Deseaban que ese momento durara para siempre.

Los aplausos de sus amigos los regresaron a la realidad

-Muy bien amigos…- habló Starfire mientras tomaba la mano de su novio –Es hora de ir a cenar…- dijo con alegría mientras los titanes caminaban al comedor

-Muero de hambre…- dijo Kid Flash mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jinx

Raven iba comenzar a caminar pero una mano la detuvo

-Rae, debo decirte algo…- dijo Chico Bestia con una mano detrás de su nuca, mientras con la otra sostenía la muñeca de la chica

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven de ojos amatistas con monotonía girando su vista hacia el

-Me gustas…- dijo el chico cambiante con la cabeza gacha

La empática se sorprendió mientras su corazón latía como nunca. Una sonrisa se formó en su boca. Levantó el rostro de Chico Bestia lentamente mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios del joven.

El meta morfo sintió su cara arder, mientras una cálida sensación se instalaba en su pecho.

Raven separó sus labios de los del chico de piel verde

-Tú también me gustas…- dijo la chica mitad demonio con una sonrisa

El chico de ojos esmeraldas sonrió. Ambos se tomaron de las manos se fueron a sentarse con sus amigos.

"_Your lips on my lips, that´s a Merry, Merry Christmas"_

Fin

* * *

><p><em>En cursiva son versos de una canción llamada "Mistletoe" de JB… No diré el nombre completo del artista para evitar reclamos o burlas ._.<em>

Ojalá les haya gustado y si fue así, espero que lo tomen como un regalo de Navidad (adelantado) de esta humilde autora n.n

Planeaba publicarlo en Nochebuena o Navidad... Pero mi familia me alejará de la compu para ese día 7.7

Besos, _Luna_


End file.
